Like a prayer
by Lilith6
Summary: Repostée car corrigée, je sur censure mes histoires Yaoi, alors no panic : DuoxHeero, un Noël, hum faut lire pour le reste et me faire une review !


J'ai reposté cette histoire, car le site refuse à présent certaines catégories de fics.

Je tiens ici à préciser que les personnages de la Série Gundam Wings ne m'appartiennent pas (et je les aime tant surtout Millardo). Je ne tiens pas à faire de l'argent avec eux. Ne me poursuivez pas, je suis insolvable !! Le même avertissement est valable pour la chanson de Madonna que j'ai utilisé en fil conducteur : Like a prayer. C'est très bonne chanson, achetez le disque.

Deuxième avertissement, c'est une histoire Yaoi soft (relations garçons/garçons). Si vous avez quelque chose contre ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez-pas !!!

Ah oui, faites pas trop gaffe à l'orthographe. ^___^, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire.

C'est un cadeau pour Minako qui voulait quelque chose entre Hee-chan et Duo-kun. Habituellement quand je fais ce genre de cadeau, l'histoire n'est lue que par son destinataire, Minako je pense ne m'en voudra pas si je brise un peu mes habitudes.

Un grand merci à So, pour son aide précieuse, sans toi, cette fic ne serait pas ce quelle est. Cette fic t'est aussi dédiée.

Les perso vont peut-être vous sembler un peu hors d'eux même, mais tout à toujours une explication.

**LIKE A PRAYER.**

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone…

Duo Maxwell déambulait sans but dans les rues de la ville. Le vent glacé de l'hiver traversait son corps comme s'il n'avait plus de consistance, son long manteau noir ne lui offrait qu'une faible protection contre les bourrasques violentes. La Terre et les colonies étaient enfin en paix, et lui comme ses amis ne servaient plus à rien à présent.

Qui a besoin d'un soldat en temps de paix ? Que faire à présent ? Quel est mon destin ? J'ai encore un destin ? Ses questions tournaient sans cesse dans la tête de Duo.

Il était logé chez Quatre, comme les autres pilotes, tous sauf Heero qui était parti avec Relena…

Quatre lui avait un avenir, un chez lui…il voulait en faire profiter ses amis, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle voie.

Duo regardait d'un air morne les vitrines décorées par les fêtes de fin d'année : les rues n'étaient plus que profusions de lumières multicolores, partout il voyait des guirlandes de couleurs dorées et argentées mêlées au vert et rouge., des anges, des bougies et les boules de verres fragiles et délicates ornaient des sapins odorants. 

Tout cela lui faisait se souvenir de ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu à ce jour : un vrai Noël… Sa vie avait plutôt mal commencée : orphelin dans une colonie frappée par une épidémie, puis la perte de Solo, la perte de Père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène, la perte de Heero…mais il s'ingéniait toujours à montrer son visage le plus souriant contre vents et marées comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Si seulement il avait était comme Heero…lui…il souffrirait moins ?

Il regarda son reflet dans la vitrine, il avait toujours sa magnifique natte noisette, ses yeux mauves s'étaient un peu éteints : ils avaient perdu cette étincelle qui y brillait du temps de la guerre, non, du temps de Heero…Il était beaucoup plus grand à présent et sa silhouette était toujours aussi svelte. Ses joues avaient perdu un peu de leur rondeur, mais il trouvait que c'était bien ainsi. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, il ne portait que du noir, son pull en laine cachait une musculature harmonieuse, et son jean moulait parfaitement le bas de son corps. Duo ne s'étonnait plus de voir les femmes se retourner sur son passage, mais il fallait avouer que les hommes aussi le faisaient.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention dans la vitrine, un ange…qui…ressemblait à Heero ! Il était d'une cinquantaine de centimètres : tout en porcelaine fine, si fine que l'on pouvait la prendre pour le grain de la peau… Ses cheveux courts étaient bruns sombre, et ils avaient l'air soyeux au touché. Les mèches rebelles lui couvraient un peu des yeux de couleur cobalt, mais c'était des yeux éclatants de vie. Il portait une demi-tunique de soie blanche : son torse restait nu. Des ailes blanches étaient écartées et l'ange avait l'air d'être prêt pour s'envoler vers les cieux. Une étole de riche brocart d'or et d'argent complétait sa tenue.

Pendant un bref instant, le cœur du Duo cessa de battre dans sa poitrine, il lui fallait cet ange à n'importe quel prix…

I hear you call my name

And it's feel like home…

Il rentra chez Quatre avec son précieux fardeau sous le bras emballé dans une boîte de bois précieux et rare, oui, il avait baratiné et charmé la vendeuse pour qu'elle le vende…mais non, il n'avait pas négocié le prix…un prix astronomique pour un ange, mais il était une véritable œuvre d'art, oui, il était comme Heero lui-même : parfait…

Il enleva ses bottes couvertes de neige et traversa silencieusement le salon, pour ne pas éveiller Quatre qui dormait lové sur le sofa dans les bras protecteurs de Trowa. La jalousie lui poignarda le cœur, ils étaient si heureux ensemble, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer cela pour lui-même, mais comment faire à présent ? Car celui qui pouvait le rendre heureux était parti avec Relena, cette blonde avait gagné le gros lot…Ses amis ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'il était malheureux, car il montrait toujours son visage souriant, il s'efforçait de jouer les tours les plus pendables à tous, mais il faut bien l'avouer le cœur n'y était plus…

Duo s'assit à la table de son bureau dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la boîte pour contempler à loisir l'ange, son Heero…de son doigt il caressa la joue douce de la poupée. Elle souriait doucement, il avait des lèvres pareilles aux pétales des fragiles églantines : veloutées, rose pâle, des lèvres faites pour des baisers.

Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Heero qui l'appelait, c'était le son le plus merveilleux que connaissait Duo.

When you call my name, it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there.

Duo finit par aller se doucher, et enfila le bas de son pyjama de fanelle noire. Entre ses draps il espérait trouver le réconfort dans son sommeil, mais ses rêves n'étaient pas des rêves, c'était des cauchemars du temps où il était Shiginami : le dieu de la mort… des flammes…la mort…des explosions…la mort…la maxwell's church tragedy…la mort…les prisons de Oz…la solitude…la souffrance…les tortures…l'absence…la souffrance…

Enfin dans ses rêves arriva Heero…quand il était venu le sauver ou le tuer dans les prisons de Oz, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard de Heero ce jour là, il avait pointé son arme sur sa tête, et lui avait baissé les yeux, oui, mourir des mains de Heero aurait était une très bonne chose…Il en aurait même ressenti une certaine joie de mourir de sa main.

Heero…un autre souvenir…l'autodestruction de son gundam … c'est ce jour là que Duo comprit que Heero n'avait rien ni personne pour le retenir en vie, pas même Relena…

Duo s'agitait dans son sommeil, murmurant le nom de Heero, comme un mantra. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il avait perdu face à Relena et dire que c'était lui-même qui avait empêché Heero de la supprimer : s'il savait ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui, c'est lui-même qui aurait étripé la Reine du royaume de Sank lors de leurs première rencontre !

« Omae o kurusu » dans la bouche de Heero cela sonnait comme « je t'aime » et Duo ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre ses mots là : Omae o kurusu Duo.

Il ouvrit les yeux vers quatre heures du matin, en maudissant son horloge interne. Il était fatigué et ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de jouer à faire semblant aujourd'hui : le 24 décembre. S'il y avait une date que Duo détestait c'était bien celle là !

« - Merde, pensa Duo, dans quelques heures c'est Noël et je suis toujours seul, comme d'habitude. » Pourtant, il savait que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient ses amis, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

Il alluma la télévision et tomba par hasard sur des images de Heero et de Relena.

I hear your voice, it's like a angel sighing

I have no choice, I hear your voice

Feels like flying

I close my eyes, Oh God, I think I falling

Out of the sky, I close my eyes

Heaven help me.

Duo éteignit le téléviseur aussitôt.

« Boys don't cry, boys don't cry » 

Il luttait contre la sensation brûlante qu'il ressentait sous ses paupières et au fond de son cœur.

Il se leva finalement maudissant le ciel et l'enfer.

Il partit préparer le petit déjeuner et quand il eut fini, il se décida à jouer à « Duo Maxwell », qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien inventer ? Il réfléchit un instant, et sortit au dehors pour confectionner trois grosses boules de neige, puis il rentra.

Il se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de Wufei qui dormait tel un nourrisson, et glissa la boule de neige entre ses draps, puis il se précipita vers la chambre de Quatre, où il était certain d'y trouver aussi Trowa. Les jeunes ex-pilotes dormaient enlacés, la tête blonde de Quatre était posée au creux de l'épaule du jeune européen, et les bras de Trowa enserraient avec possessivité le corps du jeune arabe. Ils avaient l'air passibles et si heureux…il eut presque pitié quand il glissa les deux boules de neige entre leurs draps, puis il sortit en courant pour tomber nez à nez avec un Wufei furieux, il avait son sabre à la main ! Toute retraite était coupée, des cris d'indignations se faisaient déjà entendre dans la chambre de Quatre !

Duo plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et cria.

« - Le petit déjeuner est servi !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense Maxwell ? siffla entre ses dents le jeune chinois.

- Cela va refroidir ?! ajouta Duo toujours souriant »

Trowa et Quatre sortirent de la chambre.

« -Duo, je sais que c'est ton premier vrai Noël, mais c'est pas une raison pour abuser, le réveillon c'est que ce soir, commença Quatre.

- Tu es trop indulgent avec lui, le coupa Wufei, tu lui trouves toujours des excuses.

- Mais je sais que tu m'adores, fit Duo sur un ton joyeux.

- Non, répondit Trowa, il n'aime que tes pancakes, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie.

- Oh, fit Duo sur un ton mélodramatique, tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps ?!

- Duo, je te préviens que si tu recommences….fit Wufei mais Duo repartait vers la cuisine en plantant ses amis…

- Et patati et patata et patibli et patibla…

- La ferme Duo ! siffla Wufei en agitant son sabre.

- Mais j'ai rien…gémit Duo

- La…ferme… Duo…dit Wufei en détachant chaque mot son sabre sous la gorge de Duo.

- C'est ça l'esprit de Noël ? demanda Duo en regardant Quatre. »

Quatre en soupirant profondément, pris le sabre de Wufei et le posa sur la table avec un petit sourire crispé, la journée allait être longue…très, très longue…

Mais curieusement Quatre ne revit plus de la journée Duo, et il put préparer son réveillon avec l'aide de Trowa et de Wufei.

Dans les rues de la ville, Duo se sentait observé : au bar, dans le centre commercial, dans la rue…mais impossible de savoir qui l'observait, Duo finit par penser qu'il était atteint de paranoïa… Là, hors de murs de la maison, loin des regards de ses amis, il pouvait laisser tomber le masque de Duo.

Vers 21 heures, il rentra enfin, les bras chargés de paquets de toutes les couleurs, après tout c'était son premier Noël, il déposa le tout sous le sapin et partit se changer dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit prenant l'ange avec lui, il lui embrassa la paume de la main regrettant le fait qu'il ne soit pas réel. C'était trop troublant comme ressemblance, il était certain que sous sa toge il y avait un short noir de spandex. Poussé par une impulsion subite, il ôta délicatement l'étole, puis quand ses doigts allaient attaquer la soie blanche, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

« - Alors Duo, voilà que tu joues à la poupée ? »

La surprise la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de l'américain, et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sorti.

« - Un miracle s'est enfin produit, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça : muet ! »

Duo cherchait l'erreur, il y avait Heero dans sa chambre, Heero lui parlait en lui balançant des vannes, Heero lui souriait, mon dieu quel beau sourire il a…et lui Duo…restait muet comme une carpe figée…

Heero s'approcha de lui, et lui pris l'ange des mains, un de ses sourcils se leva en signe d'étonnement, puis Heero souleva la toge : oui ! L'ange avait un short noir en spandex !!!

« Instructif, murmura le japonais »

Duo, rouge comme une pivoine, lui pris l'ange des mains et rapidement le rhabilla, et le posa avec précautions sur la table.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit Duo sur la défensive.

- Possible, admit le japonais. »

Heero ouvrit une boîte similaire à la sienne et en sortit une poupée représentant la mort. Elle avait une faux en or, une longue cape noire de velours avec une large capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et une chemise satinée qui se nouait avec des liens de cuirs entre-croisés, le haut de la chemise laissait entrevoir une musculature harmonieuse et une croix semblable à la sienne ! Heero ôta la capuche, pour découvrir le visage de la mort, et c'était celui de Duo ! La poupée était saisissante de réalisme…

« - On me l'a envoyé il y a une semaine, expliqua Heero, tu y es pour quelque chose ?

- Tu es fou, je suis innocent ! Balbutia Duo.

- Alors expliques-moi celui là…fit Heero en désignant l'ange.

- Je l'ai acheté hier, fit Duo sur la défensive, regardes j'ai la facture. »

Heero pris le document.

« -Tu l'as payé très cher, remarqua Heero 

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Wufei m'a dit de venir ici pour Noël,

- Et Relena ? Cette question avait coûté à Duo.

- Je ne suis plus avec elle, fit Heero, je vais vivre ici en attendant, c'est Wufei qui me l'a suggéré. »

L'idée de savoir Heero de retour lui semblait surréaliste, mais s'il était plus que ravi de savoir cela, une part de lui soufflait que la cohabitation allait être difficile, cela allait être très dur de le voir se balader dans toute la maison en short moulant et en débardeur, sans qu'il ne puisse…mais le cours des pensées de Duo furent interrompues… Heero rapprochait les deux poupées qui se retrouvaient enlacées comme par miracle : elles étaient les deux pièces uniques d'un même puzzle ! Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

« -Intéressant, murmura Heero mais son visage était indéchiffrable.

- Hee…Heero…balbutia Duo en pointant les deux poupées

- Je sais que c'est pas toi, tu as l'air d'un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture lancée à grande vitesse. »

L'air devenait irrespirable dans la chambre, Duo devait sortir de sa chambre ou pousser Heero sur le lit et l'embrasser aussi sauvagement que son être lui permettrait. Il choisit la fuite !

« - Il faut aller manger, fit Duo.

- Oui, nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. »

Le repas était somptueux, et Duo fini par se détendre un peu. Minuit sonna enfin.

« - C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ? demanda Duo naïvement.

- Oui, c'est l'heure, fit Quatre sur un ton rassurant.

Ils s'installèrent tous à même le sol, et Wufei faisait passer les paquets…

« - Deux secondes…pensa Duo…Il y a des paquet pour Heero ?! Ils savaient tous qu'il venait, et ils ne m'ont rien dit ! »

Les mains de Duo réceptionnèrent un paquet venant de la part de Heero, il avait pensé à lui !!!!

Heero commença par lire à voix haute la carte du plus gros de ses paquets : « Joyeux Noël Heero, de la part de Wufei et Duo ».

Duo adressa un tel regard de gratitude à Wufei, que le chinois ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Wufei lui avait épargné une honte terrible, Duo se jura qu'il revaudrait cela au jeune chinois.

Heero déchira le papier argenté pour découvrir un ordinateur portable ultra puissant !

« - Merci les mecs, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'en avais une super envie »

Heero donna l'accolade à Wufei en le remerciant chaleureusement, puis il revient vers Duo à qui il fit de même. Deux bras puissants entourèrent le corps de Duo un bref instant, trop court pour Duo. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cela bien que cela soit injustifié : il n'avait rien fait pour « mériter » cela. Pendant un tout petit instant, Duo avait pu apprécier la force de Heero, mais ce n'était pas une force agressive mais tout le contraire : une force tranquille et protectrice. Duo avait aussi noté son parfum discret de santal et de thé vert, jamais aucun parfum si doux soit-t-il ne l'avait torturé ainsi… Mais plus que tout, ce que Duo chérirait jusqu'à ses derniers instants, c'était la sensation des lèvres caressantes de Heero sur sa peau. Le frôlement doux et presque tendre de ses lèvres sur le pavillon de son oreille tandis qu'il le remerciait tout bas, et surtout le discret baiser sur sa joue.

Duo continuait à en sentir la chaleur bien après que cela ce soit passé.

Wufei ouvrit le cadeau qui l'avait fait Duo, et l'américain ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit l'expression de réel ravissement se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme.

« -Un sabre ancien !! Il est magnifique ! »

Les cadeaux de Heero étaient les même pour tous, c'était des gourmettes en or gravées au nom de chacun, elles étaient identiques à celle qu'il portait lui-même.

Finalement se dit Duo, Noël c'est pas si mal.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Duo avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait eu un peu trop d'émotions pour lui. Il neigeait dehors, mais il s'en moquait.

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, la neige crissait sous ses pas, et son ombre se projetait loin devant lui…tout était si calme ici…si pur…

Duo regarda la gourmette qu'il avait glissée dans la poche de sa chemise, il aurait voulu que Heero la lui passe au poignet…rien que pour sentir ses doigts sur son poignet.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, il avait l'impression que sa peau était brûlante là où les lèvres de Heero étaient passées…les flocons de neiges ne pouvaient même pas en éteindre le feu. Duo en était venu à se demander comment un tout petit baiser pouvait produire autant d'effet sur lui.

Soudain, il sentit un manteau posé sur ses épaules, et sans avoir à se retourner il savait que c'était Heero, tout était différent quand il était là : le monde lui paraissait plus brillant et vivant quand il était à ses cotés.

Sans un mot, le soldat parfait se mit à sa droite, et il attendit…comme ça…juste à regarder la neige tomber. Il n'avait pas de manteau réalisa enfin Duo, et ses cheveux étaient pleins de neige poudreuse.

« - Heero… » Duo brisa enfin le silence.

« - Tu as un problème on dirait…nota Heero.

- Je…

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu le voulais, proposa Heero »

Duo baissa les yeux, il contemplait leurs deux ombres qui s'allongeaient dans la neige, elles se touchaient, cela réconforta un peu Duo, il accepterait même de n'être qu'une ombre à coté de Heero s'il lui y autorisait. Oui, n'être qu'une ombre…

« - Un jour, on m'a conseillé de vivre selon mes sentiments, c'est un bon conseil tu ne trouves pas Duo ?

- Possible, admit Duo, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai décidé de commencer à le respecter tout de suite »

Heero se plaça face à Duo qui le regardait sans comprendre. Heero fit un pas vers lui gentiment, Heero pris la gourmette qui était dans la main de Duo et la fixa au poignet du jeune américain qui retenait son souffle. Le monde semblait enfin tourner dans le bon sens pour Duo, mais il n'espérait pas plus que cela.

Les yeux de Heero capturèrent ceux de Duo, pendant un instant, rien ne se passa…puis l'air lui-même devint différent…comme dans un film au ralenti, le visage de soldat parfait se rapprocha doucement…mais Duo lui ne bougeait toujours pas…c'était comme dans un rêve…

« -Duo…murmura doucement Heero »

Like a child you whisper softly to me

You're in control, just like a child

Now I'm dancing

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a dream

Let the choir sing

« - Duo…je dois te dire que… »

Mais il n'ajouta plus rien. Il était si proche de l'américain que ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

La distance qui séparait les deux visages disparue…Avec une lenteur délibérée, Heero posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, les lèvres se séparèrent…Et Heero fit un pas en arrière, il attendait une réaction de la part de son ami…

Heero porta sa main tremblante à sa bouche, ses jambes il pouvait le jurer ne le soutenaient plus. Un frisson violent le traversa…Son cerveau enregistra enfin l'information : Heero venait de l'embrasser…Heero…venait…de…lui…donner…un…baiser…cela…voulait…donc..dire…qu'il…pouvait…le…lui…rendre…

Mais son temps de réaction avait été trop long pour Heero qui avait l'air blessé…il s'éloignait déjà…

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Duo le rattrapa, mais il le fit si maladroitement qu'il entraîna vers le sol Heero, et emporté par son élan, il lui tomba dessus.

Heero semblait résigné à recevoir une sacrée correction, mais contre toute attente ce ne fut pas le cas…

Duo fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis très longtemps, il embrassa le soldat parfait avec toute la passion qu'il avait si longtemps réprimé au fond de lui. Son cœur se serrait de plaisir, quand Heero lui retourna son baiser avec la même avidité. Duo ne se rendait même plus compte du froid de la neige…Il n'y avait que le corps sous le sien qui avait de l'importance…Des larmes de pure joie coulaient de ses yeux…Les mains de Heero le pressaient contre lui, ses mains étaient partout sur son dos et sa nuque…Le monde n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de sensations toutes les plus enivrantes les unes que les autres…

« - Je t'aime Duo, réussit enfin à dire Heero en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, car je ne te lâcherais plus, je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer ? 

- T'es pas bien là ? demanda Duo avec un air de défi sur son visage.

- Oh que oui, mais dans ta chambre ça serait bien aussi, puis cela nous éviterait des regards curieux des trois autres.

- Ils nous regardent ? demanda Duo

- Pire, ils sont en train d'applaudire, fit Heero avec un gracieux sourire.

- Je m'en moque, mais tu as raison, dans ma chambre on sera mieux pour tous le reste»

Duo aida à se faire relever Heero qui riait de bonheur.

« - Dit moi que je ne rêve pas, demanda Duo

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, ou bien je rêve aussi. »

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me.

Sous les sifflets et les hourras de leurs trois amis, Duo et Heero la main dans la main s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Duo.

Wufei alla prendre son téléphone, et il composa un numéro.

« - Joyeux Noël Treize, tu as reçu mon cadeau ?

- Oui…

- Alors…

- J'aime beaucoup les poupées que tu as fais de nous deux. Elles ont l'air très amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

- Et…

- Je t'aime Wufei.

- J'arrive »

Fin.

Minako, j'espère que cela t'a convenu comme histoire.

J'admets que je n'aime pas Relena, c'est vrai. Pardon à tous les fans de la Princesse.

J'ai choisi Treize pour Wufei, mais je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie, alors pardon s'il est mort (je n'ai vu que la première saison de Gundam). Hum quoi d'autre….Une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur…et si vous n'avez pas aimer aller lire les Fics de Shake (je trouve que ses histoires sont toutes géniales *_______* , Shake rules !)

Bisous à tous.

Lilith


End file.
